Entertainment options offered on a mobile wireless communications device have become increasingly popular. For example, the ability to select custom ring tones, skins, and the ability to play MP3 music files are a few of the entertainment options typically offered on a mobile wireless communications device. Another form of entertainment typically included on a mobile wireless communications device is a game. One particularly popular game, for example, is Snake, offered on Nokia brand mobile wireless communications devices. While an early version of the Snake game was controlled by a 4-way directional input, the game remains popular, with a latest version being released on May 22, 2008 for the Nokia N-Gage mobile gaming platform that includes two dedicated gaming buttons.
The Zeemote JS1 Controller available from Zeemote, Inc. of Bedford, Mass., is a wireless game controller or joystick that communicates via Bluetooth wireless technology to a mobile wireless communications device.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,275,252 to Volk et al. discloses a mobile wireless communications device that includes a microminiature optical disc drive. The microminiature optical disc drive provides a data source for playing games, movies, or other digital content on the device.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0192078 to Jawaharlal is directed to a system and method for wireless remote access based gaming for lottery games. According to one embodiment, a remote user terminal transmits a first gaming SMS text message via a wireless network to an application server, and the application server transmits a second gaming SMS text message via the wireless network to the remote user terminal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,681,120 to Kim is directed to a mobile entertainment and communication device that communicates over the internet and includes one or more replaceable memory card sockets for receiving a blank memory card for recording data directly from the internet. Musical performances may also be recorded and can be selectively reproduced by the device for the enjoyment of the user. The device also includes a camera and microphone for recording images and sound within the range of the device that can be wirelessly transmitted, either selectively or automatically to a remote telephone. Further, the device includes sensors for sensing unusual conditions that may also be transmitted to a remote telephone, together with the location of the device as determined by a GPS section of the device.
With entertainment, such as games, on a mobile wireless communications device becoming increasingly popular, it may be desirable to include additional features on a mobile wireless communications device for entertainment purposes.